Wine Cooler Talk
by dreamer4174
Summary: Finn gets a surprising call from Kurt that leads to him finding a very inebriated Rachel Berry. My take on the upcoming episode party scene.


A/N: So for all two of you (only exaggerating ) who read some of my other fanfics, here's another! And I gotta say, although I'm frustrating with Finn acting like a douche right now, it means that Rachel's not in the doghouse anymore when (not if) they get back together. They both really screwed up. So here's a story that I was hoping a more talented writer would tackle. Call me hopeful, but I see good things happening in this episode coming up. Maybe it might go something like this…

-glee—

Finn Hudson sighed, as he looked as his stepbrother's name popped up on his cell phone screen. "What is it, Kurt?" He mouthed a brief "sorry" to Quinn Fabray sitting across the table from him. She just rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. He took that as a go-ahead to stay on the phone.

"Finn! Finnessa! SharkFinn! Finny-D! My bro from another ho! BFF foreva, yo!" Kurt's speech was slurred and far too loud, and although Finn knew he wasn't the smartest guy, he was pretty sure his stepbrother was sloshed.

"Hey man. You been drinkin'? I thought you were supposed to be at Rachel's, tonight." Finn was confused. Kurt couldn't possibly be at Rachel's, because she started freaking out the one time she saw him nurse a Mike's Hard Lemonade when they were dating.

"S'where I am, silly! You're so silly…But hang on, there was…there was something that I needed to…uh...who is this, again?"

Finn wasn't used to being this role. Usually Kurt was always two steps ahead of him in wit and knowledge and all that crap. But now, he found himself in the opposite role. And he wasn't sure if he liked it – especially under the current circumstances.

"Right!" Kurt chirped. "You…you need to get over here. Like…now. The party's gettin' crazaayyy. And Blaine may not be gay…and Rachel's getting all outta control… and yeah. We need ya, bro."

Finn's lips were pursed in a thin line. "Whadaya mean, man? What's going on over there?" Quinn raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in curiosity, probably sensing the concern laced in Finn's tone.

"I just told ya! I'm losing my true love and Rachel's kissing gay guys. It's bad, man."

"She's-she's what?" Finn ignored the Breadstix waiter who shot him a dirty look and not-so-subtly pointed to the "Cellphone's Prohibited" sign plastered on the window of the restaurant. He could see Quinn starting to get embarrassed for them, so he really should have seen her next move coming. Before he knew, his phone was in her hand, and he heard a muttered, "Finn'll call you back, Kurt."

"What the hell did you do that for?" Finn growled, watching Quinn hang up on his stepbrother and hand his phone back to him.

"Are you kidding me? I was not about to let us get kicked out of my favorite place, because of your brotherly chat." Quinn hissed back. Finn was still angry, but his fury melted a bit when her face softened. "I just—I just didn't want anything ruining our date. That's all."

"I know, Quinn." Finn sighed, as he realized what he was about to do. "But I gotta go."

"Wait—what?" Quinn was fuming. "You're just gonna leave? You get one phone call, and that's it?"

"Kurt's at Rachel's. He says the party's getting out of hand. They need me." Finn said carefully, fully knowing Quinn would have a fit if she thought about who exactly needed him.

"Finn." Quinn's voice was dangerously calm. "Don't go to Rachel's." She crossed her arms for good measure.

Finn gaped at her. "What? Come on, Quinn. Don't be like that. You can't be serious. My friends – _our friends _–" he wildly gestured between them – "need me. They need us. Just…come with me."

Quinn scoffed. "You don't think I'm that stupid, do you? I know what and _who _this is really about. Even if you don't. Just stay and let someone else take care of RuPaul."

Finn angrily threw his napkin on the table. "Stop calling her that! I can't stand when you put her down like that! No wonder she's so insecure. Cause you and Santana won't ever let her catch a break."

Quinn looked apologetic. "Sorry. Old habits die hard." She sighed, looking at her lap before glancing back up at Finn. "This isn't working, is it? This thing between us? It would be nice if it did, because it would be so much easier."

Finn chuckled grimly. "Yeah. The star quarterback and the head cheerleader. What's not to love, right?"

"But it's not." Quinn said sadly. "It never was. Even before Sam. And before Rachel. And…before Puck." Quinn swallowed thickly. "But we gave it a shot, right?"

Finn could only nod as he stood up. "I'm sorry, Quinn, but I—"

"Go." Quinn gently commanded. Finn gave her a small smile before hurriedly leaving Breadstix and jogging to his car.

-glee-

_Chaos_. Rachel had explained that word to him months ago, and although surprised he remembered it, it was the one word he could use to describe his surroundings when he stepped into her house. A half-dressed Brittany and Artie were heavily making out. He heard grunts from upstairs that sounded like Puckerman. Tina and Mercedes were drawing things on a passed-out Mike's face. He had to wrestle of Santana's forceful grasp on his wrist as she kept his ear full of suggestions of what _they _could do now that the "chilly willy stud was in the hi-zouse." Kurt was nearly passed out, not tearing his eyes from a scene unfolding in front of him. Finn glanced to where he was looking and saw Rachel and Blaine finish up a duet. And then the douche had the nerve to start to heavily flirt with her. And kiss her cheek. Finn clenched his fists. He was about to say something when Kurt beat him to it.

"Brother! You came!" Kurt yanked him down and offered him his wine cooler. Finn shrugged and grabbed it, taking a swig, wondering what the hell was going on between the gay dude and Rachel. Kurt kept on with his incessant chatter. "I know. Aren't they gross? They're being all cute and annoying…and…and…" Kurt was interrupted by Rachel's loud giggling.

"Finn! You made it! Great party, right? You wanna sing something? Didja bring Quinn?" Rachel sloppily made her way to where Finn was sitting. Rachel joined him, yanking the wine cooler out of his hand and taking a hearty gulp. "You missed spin-the-bottle! There was something, something else I was gonna say…but I forgot…" Rachel trailed off.

"Alright, that's it. You've had enough." Finn said gently and took back the bottle.

"Finn!" Rachel swatted at his chest playfully. "You just want it for yourself! Well no sirree! Here in glee club, we share!" Rachel announced triumphantly, swiping the bottle back. Finn looked to Kurt for help but he was too busy gazing at Blaine who was in the middle of "perfecting" a British accent that strangely resembled Harry Potter.

Rachel suddenly shot up, instantaneously losing her balance. Luckily, Finn's reflexes weren't shot to hell for the night, and he swiftly rose and caught her before she could do any more damage to herself.

Rachel shamelessly giggled. "You swept me off my feet." She stage whispered in a mockingly serious tone. She squealed a little when he lifted her in his arms and prepared to carry her bridal style.

"Wait, where—where are we going?" Rachel was confused. "I wanna – I wanna sing with Blaine. We sound good together, don't you think?"

Finn gritted his teeth. "Yeah. Awesome." He didn't trust himself to say anymore, as he tightened his hold on her and proceeded to make his way upstairs.

"Finnnnnnn…." Rachel whined. "Not so fast. I'm getting carsick. And I wanna play some more. Take me back to my friends."

Finn ignored her pleas and opened her bedroom door to find Puck and Lauren making out on Rachel's bed.

"Out!" Finn barked. Puck looked to the intruder before grinning at Finn. "Hey man! You made it!" His eyes flickered back between him and Rachel. "And you don't waste time! Berry finally gonna put out for you, dude?"

Lauren grabbed Puck's arm, and swiftly led him out of the bedroom, trying to get Puck away from Finn's death glare. Finn closed the door and gingerly placed Rachel on her bed. Somewhere between the stairs and her bedroom, she had started to lightly doze off to sleep in his arms. Finn quietly got her desk chair and brought it next to the bed before sitting down on it.

"I kissed Blaine." Finn snapped his attention to Rachel, surprised that she was still awake.

"What?" Finn tried to keep up with what she was saying.

"I kissed him. It was just for spin-the-bottle, but still. I kissed him. And, he…he kissed me back. In a way that…" Rachel sighed. "I don't get it. Blaine's gay. Yet he felt more than you claim to have ever felt with me…"

Finn ran a hand through his hair. "Rach, please…don't."

"I have to. Don't you see? You screwed me up, too. You may have not cheated on me, but you….you screwed me up all the same." Rachel yawned and looked back at him with droopy lids. "Why…why didn't you see fireworks, Finn?"

Finn sighed heavily. "You really believe I didn't?"

"That's wha…that's what you said to me. In the nurse's office."

Finn groaned with frustration. "Rach, I didn't say anything. You left before I could. And I had mono. My head was so fuzzy. And you caught me off guard." Rachel closed her eyes, and he took the gesture for a go ahead to continue. "The truth is, I feel everything when we kiss. Kissing you is like, my favorite thing to do in the whole world. And I didn't want to tell you that, because...I was still really hurt. I had to force myself to stop thinking about you or us. It hurt way too much. More than anything with Quinn ever could."

Finn stopped, startled with the revelation. "It hurt more, because I loved you more than I ever loved Quinn – if I ever loved her at all." Finn nervously glanced at Rachel, waiting for her reaction to his confession. But what he saw brought a smile to his face. Rachel was sleeping contently, her chest rising and falling rhythmically.

Finn stood up from the chair and stroked her hair before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry for being such an ass, Rach," he softly said, touching her face tenderly before leaning in and whispering in her ear. "I still love you."

Finn kissed her forehead one more time and silently made his way out of her bedroom, softly closing the door behind him. He made his way downstairs not looking forward to the long night of communicating with his trashed friends and cleaning that lay ahead. He almost missed the ghost of a smile that played on Rachel's lips before he left her sleeping peacefully.


End file.
